¿Quien es Lin?
by yukino457
Summary: Advertencia: Contiene spoiler de "la busqueda parte 1"


¿Quién es Lin?

_-Cuando la conocí ella tenía 3 años_

Ciudad republica avanzaba con lentitud pero con una buena estructura, y el señor del fuego tenía en mente otras cosas mas que el nuevo proyecto que conformaría el avatar. En la mente de Zuko se encontraba localizar a su madre; el avatar y sus amigos lo ayudaron a encontrarla, con el peligro de que su hermana los atacara a traición.

Todos dejaron sus actividades para llevar a Zuko hasta el paradero de su madre, inclusive Toph que había abierto su propia academia de metal control dejo a sus estudiante para ayudar a sus amigos ya que ella era la única que podía decir si Azula mentía o no.

Los días pasaban y no llegaban a su destino. Una noche Zuko se encontraba despierto, encontró una hoja en la bota de Azula, con curiosidad la tomo, viendo que era una carta, de su madre hacia otra persona, un hombre para ser exacto, entonces al leer mas la carta se dio cuenta de que su madre hablaba de que ella y ese hombre habían concebido un hijo, un varón, un hermoso niño al cual llamo Zuko.

El señor del fuego sintió que el estomago se le revolvía, no sabía que pensar y entonces se dio cuenta de que todo tenía sentido, porque su padre lo odiaba y prefería a su hermana, porque su madre había desaparecido, porque su hermana lo odiaba, entonces cayó en cuenta de que él no era el legitimo señor del fuego, como le diría a su tío, como le diría a su pueblo que no era su gobernante, que pasaría ahora. Pero para cuando se dio cuenta el ya estaba bien internado en el bosque, corrió sin darse cuenta.

Estaba solo completamente en el bosque, no se escuchaba nada, pero no sabía cómo regresar, no podía gritar porque si no sería descubierto por algún maleante o algo parecido. Cuando volteo se dio cuenta de que Toph le había seguido

-¿Qué haces aquí Chispita?-Zuko no le respondió-¿Qué ocurre?, se que no estás bien

-Yo…yo no sé cómo decirlo

-Dilo y ya, tal vez hablando puedas descargar todo lo que tienes dentro

Zuko dudo decirle lo que tenia, hasta que finalmente hablo contándole toda la historia que sabia hasta ahorita de su pasado, Toph lo miro sorprendida, sabía que no era mentira. No sabía que decirle.

-Para mi….tu…siempre…serás el príncipe-Toph dijo con la cabeza baja ocultando el enrojecimiento en su rostro, Zuko se sorprendió por tales palabras, no sabía que quería decir con eso. Pero cuando la pequeña bandida se acerco a él y tanteando sus manos llego a su rostro, tomo ambas mejillas del maestro fuego y se acerco para darle un tierno beso, entendió a lo que se refería.

El señor del fuego se sorprendió demasiado y cuando la joven maestra tierra se quiso ir el no la dejo, la atrapo entre sus brazos apretándola contra su cuerpo, Toph se sintió abochornada, jamás había pasado eso, ella pensó que era un momento de locura o sensibilidad para ella, Toph se zafó intentando correr pero Zuko la tomo de la mano regresando juntos de esa manera. Todos en el campamento estaban dormidos, y la bandida tan solo hizo una casa de tierra y se oculto ahí.

Desde ese día pasaron varios años, y el tema jamás se volvió a tocar. El señor del fuego tomo ese momento como lo más bonito que le pudo haber pasado. Y jamás lo olvido. En el primer año de Ciudad Republica se hizo una fiesta en honor al primer aniversario de esta nueva nación de maestros de todas las clases y no maestros.

Se celebro una fiesta privada en el templo del aire de la isla de ciudad republica, lugar donde vivían los recién casados Avatar y la chica maestra agua, el cual esperaban a tercer hijo. Suki y Soka estaban también a punto de tener un bebe, y a lo que refería Zuko aun no tenía planes de casarse, había conocido a una chica noble de la nación del fuego, pero no había formalizado un noviazgo aun, y en cuanto refería a Mai, pues desde casi desde el inicio del proyecto de Ciudad Republica habían terminado. En cuanto a la pequeña bandida ciega, ya no tan pequeña ella ahora era una agente de policía en la nueva ciudad.

Ella era la que menos se interesaba en eso del matrimonio o hijos. Ella era feliz tal como vivía ahora, la academia iba prosperando tanto que no quería despegarse ni un segundo. Cuando todos fueron a dormir Toph estaba en una terraza sintiendo la brisa del mar mientras escuchaba el bullicio de las festividades cerca de la ciudad.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Zuko la llamo

-Veo las estrellas chispita-Dijo irónicamente Toph con una pequeña risita

-Desde que tenía 16 años me decías así, ya ahora a casi cumplir 22 me sigues diciendo así

-Hay hábitos que jamás se olvidan-Dijo la bandida, la charla continuo hasta algo entrada la noche

-Sabes no conozco oficialmente tu academia-Dijo Zuko

-Mañana por la tarde iremos te parece?-Toph le propuso a lo que el señor del fuego acepto.

Al día siguiente las festividades continuaban, y Toph llevo a su amigo a ver su academia, Zuko estaba algo emocionado por lo que Toph había logrado en unos cuantos años después de la guerra. Entonces después de mucho tiempo recordó a aquella pequeña niña sarcástica y que parecía que el mundo no le importaba, también recordó aquella noche donde leyó aquella carta, esa noche donde Toph creía estar loca.

-Está muy bien estructurado tu Dojo-Dijo como cumplido el señor del fuego, Toph hizo una reverencia, y en aquel instante la niña de 12 años que conoció hacia tiempo había vuelto.

Desde que comenzó a trabajar en ciudad republica había cambiado mucho se había vuelto más fría de lo que ya era, y Zuko tan solo había escuchado rumores, per o el comprobó que tan solo eran esos, rumores ya que con el se seguía comportando de la misma manera. Bajaron al sótano por que Toph le mostro una basta colección de armaduras de la nación del fuego que habían dejado los dueños anteriores y quería ver si Zuko se las llevaba ella no las ocupaba.

Per o al bajar un casco de un militar de una estantería Toph recibió un golpe gracias a demás partes de armaduras. Toph se desmayo gracias al golpe, Zuko la saco de ahí llevándola a una habitación que ella utilizaba como dormitorio. La acostó en la cama y busco algo con que despertarla, utilizo paños con agua fría que los coloco en su cabeza, poco a poco Toph fue despertando

-¿Qué paso?-Toph estaba algo confundida

-Te golpeaste muy duro la cabeza-Zuko dijo dedicándole una mirada tierna

-Oh no puede ser nooo noo-Toph dijo algo desesperada

-Que ocurre

-Estoy ciega gracias al golpe estoy ciega-Dijo algo desesperada Toph

Zuko se preocupo un micro segundo para después reaccionar y recordar que Toph era ciega desde que nació, le puso el dedo en la frente y dijo "tonta" para después Toph echarse a reír

-Eres una tonta-Zuko dijo algo abrumado

-Pues así me quieres ¿no?-Toph dijo en son de broma, pero lo que no esperaba era que Zuko se le acercara tanto hasta prácticamente sentir su respiración

-Si, así te quiero-Dijo con una voz seria y seductora para después besarla

Toph se sorprendió, pero no lo rechazo, respondió el beso, e iba al compas de el, cada segundo iban aumentando la intensidad del beso. Llego a tal punto en el que Zuko de estar en el suelo paso a estar en la cama sobre de ella. El beso comenzó a ser más fuerte, más apasionado, más intenso, ese beso pasó a ser algo más. De pronto la ropa fue desapareciendo, hasta quedar piel contra piel.

El señor del fuego y la maestra tierra comenzaron un ritual que ambos iniciaron sin darse cuenta de cómo o porque, pero lo que estaba claro para ambos era de que no pretendían parar en ese momento. Besos, caricias, falta de aire, mejillas sonrosadas, gritos de placer, todo era perfecto para Zuko. Ninguno de los dos pensó en hacer algo como eso. Un último suspiro de placer fue pronunciado de los labios de Toph, para los dos sucumbir en una ola de placer.

Zuko la veía dormir después de eso, pensando en que cuando regresara a la nación del fuego se la llevaría con él para convertirla en su esposa, el no simplemente pensaba en un encuentro casual si no a una entrega de amor. Pero por la mañana todo se complico, tuvo que regresar de emergencia a su nación ya que su padre casi moribundo quería hablar con él, appa lo llevo para que llegara a tiempo. Su padre en el lecho de muerte le pido perdón por todas las atrocidades que le hizo durante toda su vida, para después cerrar sus ojos para no abrirlos más. Después de eso ya no volvió a ciudad republica hasta un año después para otra celebración de ciudad republica, pero la pequeña bandida ciega jamás se presento.

Buscaron por cielo mar y tierra pero jamás la encontraron, sus alumnos dijeron que había hecho un viaje espiritual pero jamás la encontraron hasta un año y medio después, cuando la volvieron a ver venia con una niña pequeña, la cual la llamo Lin. Todos se preguntaban quien era esa bebe pero solo decía que era una niña de Ban Sing Se.

A los tres años de edad Lin conoció al señor del fuego, en la casa del Avatar. Zuko al verla se enamoro de ella al instante, no sabía porque pero la amaba, no un amor de pareja si no un amor tan paternal, todo el tiempo quería pasar con ella quería mimarla, cuidarla, cumplirle cada capricho que se le ocurriera a la pequeña. A los pocos meses, Irohn el tío de Zuko, caño enfermo, los doctores dijeron que el no sobreviviría. Zuko estaba tan triste y sus amigos le brindaban su apoyo sobre todo Toph, a cambio de todo lo que Irohn le enseño.

Tras saber que la enfermedad era irremediable y que el antiguo general Irohn fallecería mando llamar a todo el equipo avatar, pero sobre todo quería pasar sus últimos momentos con su sobrino

-Es irónico ¿no lo crees?

-¿Qué cosa tío?-Zuko sentado a su lado siempre se encontró tomándole la mano

-Esta ciudad que destruí una vez me vea morir-Irohn dijo con la vista clavada en el paisaje de su ventana-Zuko tu siempre has sido como un hijo para mi

-Lo se tío, y tú has sido el único padre que yo he conocido

-Por eso, no quiero irme guardándome este secreto

-¿Secreto? ¿De qué hablas tío?

-No me queda mucho Zuko…pero hay algo que te he guardado por los últimos… 3 años-Dijo Irohn con la mirada ya pérdida

-Tío no te esfuerces-Zuko estaba preocupado por la salud de su tio

-Zuko ¿Quién es Lin?, Te lo has preguntado alguna vez, ¿De dónde vino?, ¿Por qué Toph no dice quien es su padre?

-Tío los secretos de Toph son secretos no creo que debas traicionar su confianza

-Lo sé…pero quiero que todos sean felices a mi partida…Zuko cuida a ambas por favor, ellas han estado conmigo los últimos 3 años…cuando Toph desapareció vino conmigo para que la ayudara

-Tío no te esfuerces, sabes que siempre protegeré a mis amigos

-Pero más a Toph y a la pequeña Lin, ya que es tu hija, te quiero Zuko, los quiero-Irohn cerró sus ojos como si estuviese dormido

Zuko estaba sorprendido, enojado triste, su mundo estaba de cabeza en esos momentos, salió de la habitación con el rostro malhumorado dirigiéndose a la pequeña bandida ciega

-¡¿POR QUE NUNCA ME DIJISTE QUE LIN ERA MI HIJA?!-Zuko grito tomándola de los brazos para después abrazarla fuertemente

Todos se sorprendieron al saber la noticia, Lin llego a donde se encontraban todos los adultos para ver nuevamente a su abuelito Irohn pero Zuko al verla no dudo en abrazarla y no pudo tampoco evitar llorar para luego escuchar de la boquita de su hija decir

"Papi ¿Por qué lloras?"


End file.
